Diskussion:303 - Twice Upon a Time/@comment-91.114.168.176-20180117020645
Und wann kommen diese abenteuer endlich mal in deutscher sprache und warum gibt es sie noch immer nicht in deutscher sprache ? warum wurden ausgerechnet diese Special Episoden niemals mit deutschen stimmen synchronisiert warum nur ?! '' das Special von 1993 '' ( Dimensions in Time fehlt in deutscher sprache ) das Special von 2005''( DoctorWho Children in Need fehlt in deutscher Sprache )'' das Special von 2005 '' Attack of the Graske feht in deuscher sprache '' das Special von 2006 '' Tardisodes fehlt in deutsche Sprache '' das Special von 2007 '' The Infinite Quest fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2007 '' Time Crash fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2008 '' Music of the Spheres fehtl in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2009 '' Dreamland fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2010'' Meanwhile in the TARDIS ... fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2011 '' Space / Time fehlt in deutscher sprache '' ' das Special von 2011 The Impossible Astronaut Prequel fehlt auch in deutscher sprache ' das Special von 2011 '' The Curse of the Black Spot Prequel fehtl in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2011 '' A Good Man Goes to War Prequel fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2011 '' Let’s Kill Hitler Prequel fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2011'' The Wedding of River Song Prequel fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2011 ''Death Is the Only Answer fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2011 ''Night and the Doctor fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2011 ''The Doctor the Widow and the Wardrobe Prequel fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2012 ''Good as Gold fehlt in deutscher sparache '' das Special von 2012 ''Pond Life fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2012 ''Asylum of the Daleks Prequel fehlt in deutscher sprache '' das Special von 2012''The Making of The Gunslinger fehlt in deutscher Sprache '' P. S. das Special von 2012 fehlt in deutscher Sprache The Great Detective das Special von 2012 fehlt in deutscher Sprache Vastra Investigates das Special von 2012 fehlt in deutscher Sprache The Bells of Saint John - A Prequel das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache The Battle of Demon’s Run – Two Days Later das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache She Said, He Said das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache Clarence and the Whispermen das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache Rain Gods das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache Clara and the TARDIS das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache The Inforarium das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache The Night of the Doctor das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache The Last Day das Special von 2013 fehlt in deutscher Sprache Prologue das Special von 2015 fehlt in deutscher Sprache The Doctor’s Meditation das Special von 2015 fehlt in deutscher Sprache Friend from the Future das Special von 2017 fehlt in deutscher Sprache